


Hot Stuff

by extemporaneous



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-09-17
Updated: 2013-09-17
Packaged: 2017-12-26 20:12:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 478
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/969821
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/extemporaneous/pseuds/extemporaneous
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Adam Milligan is a fucking flirt and and Samandriel could punch him in the face.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Hot Stuff

"Adam, I swear to God, leave me alone." The sandy blonde rolled his eyes, and raised his voice, not so much that his boss Meg could hear, and glared at the screen above him. There was the damned black car, some old creaky mess that Adam Milligan drove around whenever his half-brothers were out of town. The entire family was insane. 

"Why?" Adam said coolly into the speaker-screen that took his order. He was rewarded with frustrated silence. "Exactly," the slightly younger boy drawled, a grin on his face. Samandriel could shoot the screen and probably not care. "You have to take my order, it's your job."

There was another extended silence before another car pulled up behind the Impala. With a sigh, Samandriel let out his memorized phrase. "Welcome to Wiener Hut, can I take your order?"

"Why yes, sweet cheeks, I'll take the Jumbo Wiener Combo, and the Pina Colada slurpee...on the side."

Again, Adam was rewarded with Samandriel's low, angry voice. "Is that it, Sir?"

"No, actually, please come outside and talk to me." Adam said, poking his head out the window and glancing at the car behind him. The driver looked like he was getting impatient. 

"I'm not on my break, Adam. Now please pull up before I get fired. That'll be $4.29 at the first window."

Smirking, Adam pressed his foot on the gas pedal, the sun warming him and the sweet purr of the impala vibrating every thing slightly. "I don't even like hot dogs." He said, when Samandriel slid open the window, face as unhappy as could be. 

The boy gasped, infuriated. "Then why in heaven's name do you come here?"

As he handed Samandriel the money, he grabbed his hand and whispered, just loud enough for him to hear, "Because I think you're fucking cute, and I like _you_." 

Almost dropping the five dollar bill as Adam let go of his hand, Samandriel slammed the window closed and looked down at the cash register as he viciously picked the amount of coins Adam needed back. Then he stood there, for at least three seconds and turned to open the window again. Adam raised an eyebrow, as Samandriel gingerly gave him the change and a bag with his food. He blushed, his little, slight crooked nose turning pink. "Well? Silence? Nothing?"

"I get off at 5:30." He stuttered and then shut the sliding window forcibly, without waiting for a response.

"That's in two hours...I'll be here!" The young flirtatious teenager yelled at him from the other side of the glass. Samandriel didn't act like he heard him and seemed to be talking to his head phone, to the next person in line. With a malicious chuckle, Adam Milligan made the impala purr again and drove off with a meal meant for the fridge and an almost date.

**Author's Note:**

> i have a feeling this is gonna have relatively short chapters. there is not enough smut for this ship so look forward to a lot of that.


End file.
